Birthday Present
by fuuchouin kadzuki
Summary: A birthday fic for Tezuka, set on the night before his birthday.Fluff, OT5 pairing Yaoi


Tezuka B'Day Fanfic!

Title : Birthday Present

Pairing : OT5 ( SanadaxTezukaxAtobexFujixRyoma ) A lot of TezuxRyo in the beginning

Rating : PG-13 / T

Disclaimer : They are not mine!

Warning : Unbetaed!

(Tezuka's POV)

I was sitting on my armchair, read my novel in comfortable silence when suddenly Ryoma bragged in and set himself between my legs. I twitched in annoyance but let him do what he want, except when he took my novel and threw it across the room.

"Yes, Ryoma?"

"Ne…Buchou, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Everything is fine"

"Buchou!" he pouted and whined "I asked you because I don't have any idea about what to give you as a present. Everyone else already have something for you!"

I sighed. I never expected something for my birthday, and I was still traumatized with all the gifts that the fangirls gave me when I was in the high school. And he, being Ryoma as usual, wouldn't stop pestering me until he got what he wants.

"Ryoma… I'll gladly accept anything that comes from you, so just buy something you like"

"Last year you say that too, and in the end I didn't gave you anything!"

"Didn't you give yourself, wrapped in ribbon and naked on the bed?" I raised an eyebrow.

"But it was Syuusuke's idea, I played along because I really desperate at the time!"

He blurted that out and blushed madly. I smiled a bit and patted his head gently.

"You don't have to give me anything, Ryoma. Your presence, along with the others, is more than enough for me."

"Aw! You're so sweet, Mitsu-chan!"

A vein popped out on my forehead.

"Since when do you listening, Syuusuke? And you too, Keigo?"

Those two were always together when it came to something like this. Genichirou would probably asleep in his room right now. It was nearly midnight afterall. Syuusuke, being the usual, dropped his arms around my neck and gave me a peck on the cheek, while Keigo just watched us in amusement.

"Since the beginning of course." Keigo answered with a smirk, while Ryoma groaned at that statement. He could be cocky but he still had his shy nature. I kiss him gently before fixed my glare to both of them.

"Keigo, Syuusuke, don't tease Ryoma like that."

"It always fun to tease him, mitsu-chan. He is our beloved uke afterall.Ne, Ryo-chan?"

"Shut up Syuusuke." He sulked and turned his attention to me.

"Buchou! They are being mean to me!"

I just nodded and kissed him again. He was really cute when he acted childish like this.

"Mitsu-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Happy Birthday, it past midnight already."

Syuusuke leaned forward and captured my lips. Tricky as usual… I closed my eyes and enjoyed his kiss. First gift I received today. When I reopened my eyes, Genichirou already stood in front of me, and smiled softly at me.

"Otanjoubi omedetou Mitsu'

"Arigatou" I smiled back at him

A tuck on my sleeve turned my attention to Ryoma again. He still pouting a bit, a tint of disappointment shown on his eyes, but he leaned and kissed me, just like what Syuusuke did a few minutes ago.

"And I still haven't get you a present, Buchou"

"I told you already, being with you and the others is more than enough for me"

"So ore-sama is the last one here?tsk…the best is always for the last"

Keigo pulled a bouquet of red roses from nowhere and held it in front of me. Keigo is Keigo afterall. I accepted the bouquet and read the card on it.

'Happy Birthday! With this roses ore-sama give you a coupon to make our beloved uke as your personal slave for a week. Enjoy your present! Love, Atobe keigo'

I eyed Keigo and raised an eyebrow. Was he serious? But Keigo just smirked inwardly, which mean it was true. I sighed, Ryoma wouldn't like this. Just when I was about to hide the card from him, he took it liberately from my hand, and then read it carefully before threw a dead glare to Keigo.

"You are so dead monkey king"

"Try it, ore-sama would gladly accept your pitiful challenge "

"You…!"

"Enough Keigo… and you too Ryoma"

"Ass" Ryoma muttered under his breath but shut up eventually when he earned my glare.

"At least you don't have to find a gift anymore, Ryo-chan"

"Fuck you Syuusuke"

"We'll see about that Ryo-chan. Anyway, we shall get to the main event, which is…" Syuusuke smiled sweetly before continue inwardly, "5 men orgy"

I was woken up by the sunlight that come trough the window. I rubbed my eyes slowly and looked at my surrounding. Everything was blurred without my glasses, but I still recognize them. I smiled softly and caressed Syuusuke's hair; he managed to make me as his personal pillow. Keigo and Genichirou snuggled against each other while Ryoma curled up to Syuusuke. I bent down to kiss his temple.

'I don't want anything for my birthday because I already have the best gift in my life'

End

A/N : This fic is dedicated to ShiyuHanaoka, who dragged me back into this fandom. For all the readers, I want to say thank you for reading my crappy fic. Please don't kill me if I made someone OOC in here, it was not my intention! This is my first attempt to write an OT5 fic . Im so nervous to post it…hope this turn all right. And the last one but not the least, Happy Birthday Tezuka! ( I know Atobe is the 4th, but I couldn't make him the fanart, too busy with stuff )


End file.
